


When I'm Angry

by Siriusfan13



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: One shot. A little insight into Bruce Wayne's mind as he thinks about his protegee, and tries to explain, at least to himself, what he REALLY means when he's angry... Please read and review!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	When I'm Angry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Beyond or any of its related characters... Thank you...

" **When I'm Angry"**

You say you don't understand me, but out of all of them, I think you understand me best. Because you aren't afraid to speak your mind. Call my bluffs. Yell at me. Point out my faults. My problems. You question me. You're not afraid.

The others... they never would have done that. They put up with me until they couldn't and then they left. As simple as that. They couldn't understand.

You do.

When I'm angry, I don't hate you. I'm not trying to say that I think you're stupid. Maybe a little naïve, but even that has it's charm. It's just that in this business, naivety can kill you. I get angry, because I don't want to see you die. Or get hurt.

I yell at you because I'm worried that you're going to do something _I_ would do. I don't care about my own life. I never did. But I care about yours. You have more to live for. You haven't sunken to my depths.

Don't you understand that I'm trying to protect you from that?

Don't you realize that when I'm angry, I'm not angry with you but with myself? Because it's _my_ failed teaching that gets you into messes. It's _my_ weakness that can't always get you out.

When I'm angry, it's because you've grown on me. You attached yourself like a leech, and for some unfathomable reason, I let you do it.

I let you into my life. My world...

Yes, I regret it. But not for the reasons you think. My path is a dark and lonely road. You deserve better. You deserve a family. Friends. But you choose my life.

You chose to be with me.

I can't take that choice away from you. But I get angry at you, so you'll reevaluate what you're doing. So you'll _think_. Reconsider.

Because I care what you do. I worry about you. And for someone like me, that's something. I never needed anyone before. But now I need your help. And I need to know you're okay. It's a paradox.

You're like a son to me. The one I never let myself have. So even if I never tell you, I hope you'll figure it out someday.

That when I'm angry... that's how I say that I care...

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. Thanks for reading this fiction! Please review!


End file.
